


Discoveries [Kinktober Day 27]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: After you find a transparent light blue dildo hidden in Saeyoung's room, the question hangs in the air. Why not trying it out together?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Discoveries [Kinktober Day 27]

You stared at the tiny box one more time, still unsure how did you end up finding it. Granted you didn’t think you would trip and accidentally lift one of the wooden tiles of the floor and realize there was something underneath, but you felt guilty when you looked at the content. You touched the leather strap attached to it and wondered if it had been used before. You were mature enough to understand each one of you had had a sexual life before each other, but you still felt a ping on jealousy at the idea of Saeyoung sharing his liking for this when he hadn’t even told you yet.

You were so mesmerized by the transparent light blue dildo that you didn’t listen to the door opening up behind you.

“What do you have there, honey?”

You closed the box quickly, but the damage was done. You turned around to see your boyfriend’s eyes staring back at you. He was wearing one of his outfits, long red wig coming down on his shoulders and a white dress adorning his form. He might have been taking some pictures before hearing the noise from the bedroom. His questioning gaze shifted to an alarme one when he realized what you were holding.

“Where did you get that?”

“I… tripped. The tile popped off and I saw it,” you tried to explain, your cheeks pink.

“Well-- um, I can explain! It’s not what you’re thinking,” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He attempted to grab the box back, but you moved it away from his reach. “It’s just a joke, I wanted to--”

“Baby,” you said, grabbing his hand. He didn’t want to meet your eyes, but under your silence he obliged. “I’m not judging. I’m just curious.”

Saeyoung’s lip quivered for a moment, and then sat next to you on the bed. He passed his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh.

“Sometimes… I like using that?” he said, shrugging a little. “Maybe it’s weird for you but--”

“It’s not weird,” you quickly answered. His head turned to you.

“It’s not?”

“No, I… I find it kind of hot actually,” you confessed, feeling your cheeks burning. “I mena, I have thought about it before, but… you know, as some kind of fantasy, I guess. Never knew you’d be into that as well.”

You looked down at the strap-on again. It was on the smaller side, a bit smaller than Saeyoung, but you couldn’t shake the idea of your boyfriend moaning as he used that on himself. You wondered if he had done that since you too started dating, too afraid to ask you to do it.

“Can we try?” you asked him, and you couldn’t believe it was possible for his face to burn any brighter. You chuckled and left the box on the bedside table. Turning back at him, you gave him a sweet and soft kiss that seemed to help him relax. You maintained the soft rhythm in your touch, and soon enough, you were laying on top of him on the bed, hands stroking his sides as he moved his lips against you. 

You were a little nervous as well. Even if the idea had crossed your mind before you had never gone through with it. The nervousness was mixed with excitement, but what really made you happy was the thought of doing it with the man you loved the most.

Soon enough, you were only in your underwear, your hands stroking his thighs underneath the dress. He attempted to take it off, but you promptly stopped him. 

“You look so pretty, why take it off?” you asked. Saeyoung only blushed and you kissed his collarbone, humming as you felt his calloused fingertips grazing the small of your back.

“We’ve never done this when I’m wearing these, though,” he reminded you.

“I know. But it can be fun,” you teased him.

You let your hand wander underneath the dress and closed your fingers around Saeyoung’s length. He let out a shaky breath when you started pumping him. You looked into his amber eyes as he dug his fingertips on your skin, basking in the feeling of your hand around him. You stretched your free hand to the bedside table and took the strap-on.

Saeyoung followed your movements and stilled a little.

“Now?” he asked.

“No, not yet,” you assured him. “Just thought we might have some fun before,” you smirked, guiding the dildo to Saeyoung’s mouth. While your hand was still stroking him, you grazed your boyfriend’s lips with the dildo and watched him in awe as he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tip of it.

Instinctively, you humped his thigh as Saeyoung, almost as red as his hair, was sucking the head of the dildo. You had never seen him looking so hot as he moved his mouth up and down, in a slightly bashful way.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” you praised him, and it only seemed to eager him more. Saeyoung licked the underside of the dildo, and your hips moved against his as well. Your hold on his cock tightened the slightest bit, making him moan around the plastic.

Slowly, you removed the dildo from his mouth, a small trail of saliva dangling from his mouth. He was too hot for his own good, you thought, but tried your best to remain calm. After all, you wanted to get him nice and ready so you wouldn’t hurt him.

You opened the drawer from the bedside table and took out the lube. You had used it before with him, so you were thankful it was close. You poured some on your fingers, coating them well and rubbed them together, trying to warm it up a little. Saeyoung watched you with hazy eyes. You cradled his face with your hand as the other one travelled between his legs. You quickly found his entrance and started circling it. His hips hitched at the sensation, and you kissed him again. You swallowed the moan he let out when you first inserted the first knuckle inside. He was incredibly tight, as you found yourself humping his leg again. You caressed his cheek with your thumb and started moving your finger in and out slowly, trying to take your time as he let out shaky breaths underneath you.

Finally, your full finger was inside him and you started twisting it. Saeyoung moaned and you started leaving kisses along his jaw and neck. Soon, another finger was making its way inside him. You whispered praises against his ear, reminding him how much you loved him and how good he was taking it. You even gave him a break to gather even more lube and then continued.

“Fuck… that feels so…” he gasped, throwing his head back. You smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful right now,” you said, as you made scissoring motions inside of him. Saeyoung moaned again and searched for your lips, catching you in a deep kiss, his hands grabbing your hips still and his tongue battling you.

When he was finally ready, you took the dildo that you had left on the bed, and started pouring a generous amount of lube over it as well. Saeyoung looked at you expectantly, his cock hard and his eyes cloudy with lust.

“Do you want to turn around? Or maybe--”

“I want to see you,” he interrupted you, to which you smiled softly and nodded.

Slowly you took your underwear off and tried to put the strap-on on you. It was more difficult than it looked, and you couldn’t get the final clasp to close. Leaning forward, Saeyoung caught your hand and looked at you. Understanding his gaze, you let him finish securing it around you. When he was done, he laid back on the bed with you on top of him.

“I really love you, you know?” you said, kissing the top of his nose. 

“Thanks for the clarification, thought you were lying before,” he teased you. You chuckled and were grateful he was feeling comfortable again around you, especially with what was about to happen.

You grabbed one of his legs and bent it against his chest, trying to make him more comfortable. Still wearing his white dress, he looked tempting as ever, especially now that he was on display for you. You lined the strap-on with his entrance and started pushing it as slowly as you could, feeling the resistance of his body against it. You paid attention to his face the whole time, wanting to see if there was any discomfort on him. While he hissed when you first started pushing, now he was only breathing heavily as you continued sinking yourself inside of him.

When you were halfway through, you pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He kissed you back and you started moving your hips slowly. Saeyoung’s whole body tensed and he held onto your shoulders. The movement also made the base of the strap-on press on your fold, shooting a bolt of pleasure every time you pushed your hips forward.

You settled on a steady rhythm, your eyes focused on Saeyoung’s honey ones. His lips were parted open and his eyes just the tiniest bit glassy as you rocked your hips against his. Saeyoung started whimpering underneath you. The look he had on his face gave you the courage to finally push all the way inside. When the dildo hit his sweet spot, Saeyoung’s eyes rolled back, a loud moan leaving his lips as his hand immediately went to his cock and he started pumping himself.

“Let me do that for you,” you whispered, and you gently took his hand away. Kneeling on the bed, you pushed his bent leg even more against his chest and started pumping him, matching the rhythm you had on your hips. His dress was riled up to his hips as you kept thrusting against him.

Saeyoung was moaning, his long wig a little disheveled as he crumpled his dress, moving his hips to try and match yours. You leaned forward just a bit and continued trusting. The way Saeyoung’s back arched let you know you had found the right angle. Still new to using your hips like that, you quickened the pace as you watched him make a mess underneath you. There was a single tear threatening to roll down his cheek while his tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth, his moans becoming more desperate the more you kept moving.

“Yes, yes, fuck-- fuck me, honey, please,” he whined, his hands grabbing your thighs.

“Mmm, didn’t quite catch that, baby,” you teased him, slowing down your pace, only to see him getting more agitated.

“Fuck me… Fuck me harder, please, I’m begging,” he breathed out, his chest moving up and down as he’s trying to breathe.

You started moving your hips as fast as you could, the strap-on sliding in and out easily as Saeyoung was breaking down underneath you. It only took a few more moments for him to come on your hand, coating it with a heavy load of release with a loud grunt. He kept on going, and you moved your hand to let him ride his orgasm out until he was all done.

Slowly, you pulled out of him, smiling softly when he whimpered at the loss. You tried fixing his white dress and wig and then laid next to him on your side, your hand cradling his cheek and stroking the skin with your thumb.

“You’re so pretty, Saeyoung,” you whispered. He turned his head to you and tried to smile back, but his head was spinning too much to form a coherent sentence. Chuckling, you took off the strap-on and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his still quivering form.

In a few minutes, you would start a bath for him to relax in and then maybe a snack. But for now, all you wanted was to lay by his side.


End file.
